Rage
by ZoeHope
Summary: Chakotay looked outraged at what had just happened in the mess hall. He was facing a furious Kathryn Janeway, and his cheek was burning. How could she slap him in public. One-Shot and J/C


"RAGE" - J/C

[ST:VOY Fanfiction]

 **Summary :**

 _Chakotay looked outraged at what had just happened in the mess hall. He was facing a furious Kathryn Janeway, and his cheek was burning. How could she slap him in public. One-Shot and J/C_

 **Disclaimer :**

 _The Star Trek universe belongs to Paramount._

 _English is not my native language, and I haven't practiced a lot lately. I'm utterly sorry for the mistakes you might find. I wish I had a Beta-Reader. I hope you'll like the story, though !_

=/\=

Chakotay looked outraged at what had just happened in the mess hall. He was facing a furious Kathryn Janeway, and his cheek was burning. How could she slap him in public. They have been fighting each other the whole day. All he had wanted, was for her to explain her odd attitude. Instead, she could barely lower her voice for discretion and had ended up there.

Captain Janeway had slapped him. Chakotay could have laughed at how ridiculous this sounded in his head.

Her face was red and her chest heaving with her laborious breath. She stepped away from him, staring at his eyes with hate. The captain left the mess hall, the silence was tensed. Harry and Neelix knelt down to gather the dishes that had been thrown from the table during the altercation.

Chakotay breathed deeply, not able to gather his thoughts and compose himself.

The commander turned round and also got out of the mess hall on the opposite direction from his superior. He headed toward sick bay, something was wrong, he had to know what. Though, it was not a surprise the doctor was not willing to talk about one of his patient.

"All I'm asking is to know if something was wrong when she got back from the away mission. The Captain is out of herself."

"I understand commander. But she wasn't there for the usual check up after the away mission." The EMH explained. "I've been trying to convince her to come but she won't answer to my hails..."

"That's enough. I'll drag her to you myself if I had to..."

"Commander!"

Chakotay waved a hand in front of his face to stop him. Nothing could stop him from getting clear answers from Kathryn Janeway.

=/\=

Chakotay rang to her door but got no answer. He sighed and stayed in front of the metallic doors thinking.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is in holodeck one."

He suddenly leaned toward the panel aside the entrance and force a code to unlock the door. It worked, she still had not changed the combinaison since she gave it to him some times ago. Chakotay rushed inside before anyone could see him. He breathed deeply, feeling his heart rate increase. Guilt was invading him for what he was going to do, though he had to know what was wrong with the Captain, his closest friend.

He tiptoed toward her desk and grabbed a first PADD. Captain's log entries, everything was formal and not helpful. He took another PADD and there it was.

Kathryn Janeway's personal logs.

He started reading, trying to find any indication or any clue that could help him understand.

" _I can feel it growing inside me, changing the essence of who I am, of what I want._

 _The old mage back in Ankara said I had this strong warrior beneath my convictions and protocols. I laughed at the poor man, telling him that the Starfleet's values were my strongest weapon._

 _He had grabbed my cheeks and his hands had set the inside of my skin on fire. It didn't hurt. It was like energy flowing from him through me… and I felt different, liberated from a glass prison I didn't even know existed. I feel stronger… I am already stronger...  
_  
 _I can feel it, growing inside of me."_

Chakotay breathed deeply again, his head almost spinning. He put down the device, he had to find the doctor and convince him to confine Kathryn in sickbay. As the medical officer, only him could force her to. The ex-maquis was going to leave the personal quarters when he heard the familiar 'swoosh' of automatic doors opening.

He sighed and didn't dare to look behind him. There was an awkward silence where he only heard steps coming slightly closer to him.

"Computer, lock doors." He listened at her rougher and lower voice than usual. He felt a cold shiver travel his back.

"You better have a very... Very good reason to be here, commander." she trailed on her words, almost teasing him.

Chakotay slowly turned round and couldn't hide his surprise to find her without her uniform jacket. She was only wearing her starfleet reglementation tank top.

"I need you to come with me to sickbay, Captain. You haven't submitted to the mandatory examination after away missions."

"Does that justify your presence here? And the fact that you just read a level 10 security log?" Her voice was stronger and she stepped closer. "I don't think so."

"I know, Kathryn, but..." He also moved toward her. "Something happened to you on that planet, you were infected or hypnotized... Hell I don't know! You need to see the doctor, right away."

She laughed slightly and sinisterly. "Have you heard yourself? This sounds ridiculous."

"After all of what we encountered in the Delta Quadrant..." he started as he motioned even closer, trying to domine her with his height. "That doesn't sounds crazy to me."

She lifted her chin with pride, staring deep into his eyes. She rose a hand on his chest and closed the small space that remained between them.

"What is this about, Chakotay?" she whispered glancing at his lips.

He held his breath, trying to look emotionless. He was not going to surrender to that new intimidation game of her.

"I'm glad you came to me after all." she added at his lack of answer.

She inched even closer, bringing her lips right in front of his. Chakotay felt his knees buckle slightly but showed nothing of his discomfort. The hand on his chest travelled to the back of his neck, pushing him against her mouth. Chakotay grabbed her shoulders, startled.

An hypospray slid from under the hem of her shirt and she caught it. Chakotay just had the time to block her hand before she could inject him with spirits know what. She punched his face and tried to get free from his grasp. Chakotay winced, she was too closed to actually hurt him. He pushed her backward until her back hit the bulkhead behind.

She let out a small cry as her head meet abruptly the hard surface. Chakotay was blocking her with all his body crushing her under him. His hand flew to his chest.

"Chakotay to..."

Kathryn teared the combadge from his jacket and threw it through her quarters. Her knee suddenly connected to his sensible parts and the poor man backed away. She got a sight at the Hypospray laying on the floor a few meters from her. She rushed toward it but felt strong arms encircling her waist.

"No! Don't touch me, you little bastard!" She screamed with rage as Chakotay lifted her from the ground. As he walked backward trying to neutralize her she grabbed a vase from a coffee table and smashed it on his face. He moaned loudly under the pain and fell on the floor with her but never loosed his hold on her waist.

The captain tried to ramp toward the hypospray, but couldn't get free from her first officer. She banged and banged her fists on his shoulders but Chakotay was not even flinching under her punches. His height, those years of boxing didn't leave her any chance for a honest fight.

He crunched her under his weight, and caught each of her wrists against the floor on each side of her head. She tried to debate, groaning and spat his name with revulsion.

After some minutes, she loosen up under him breathing heavily. She was visibly exhausted and couldn't fight back anymore. Tears of rage and frustration fell along her temples.

"Will you listen to me, now?"

She tried one last time to withdrew her hands from his, but desperately failed.

"Go to hell, Chakotay." She banged herself the back of her skull on the floor, furious. She could feel his also laborious breath against her face, he was so close, his proximity was intoxicating her. She lifted her knees along each of his sides shifting her pelvis sensually against his. He clenched his jaw at the sensation.

"Stop that." His voice was below a whisper and she smirked, enjoying her effect on him.

"Love and hate, that's what it's all about..." She lifted her shoulders slightly from the floor and pinched his bottom lips with hers. "...between us."

He tighten his grips over her wrists, trying to focus over anything else but the woman lying under him and panting. She kissed him with passion, and bit his lips. Chakotay was astonished but couldn't fight her. He shyly responded to her, closing his eyes under the crushing emotions she provided him. He released her wrists and soon her hands were grabbing the front of his jacket pulling strongly the zip apart.

Chakotay took advantage of her divided attention and caught the hypospray not far from her head and fastly stuck it in the crook of her collarbone. She broke the kiss and looked at him wide-eyed. She wrapped her fingers in despair around his neck to strangle him but her strength was already leaving her. The Commander held her until her head rolled slowly to the side and she gave up to unconsciousness.

He heavily breathed out and rested his forehead on her shoulder, exhausted.

=/\=

"You can't possibly be serious !" The EMH exclaimed as Chakotay dropped an unconscious Captain Janeway over a biobed.

"You should tie her down."

"Commander!"

"She attacked me! And she is the one who wanted to sedate me. So please doctor... Tie. Her. Down."

Tom Paris' eyebrows could have disappeared in his hairline. He waved at Chakotay before he could exit sickbay. The taller man frowned and stepped carefully toward him. The pilot grabbed a dermal regenerator and put it in front of his superior's face.

"Your brow bone has been broken, better not walk around the ship scar faced after what happened in the mess hall."

The Voyager first officer looked at him with gratitude, and quietly left sick bay after the little injury was healed.

=/\=

He was on his way to the bridge when she entered the turbolift. She remained frozen looking at him for seconds that felt eternity.

Kathryn turned round his back to him when the doors closed.

"Going to the bridge, too? He asked softly.

"Deck one." She said ignoring him.

"Kathryn..."

"Please, give it some time, Chakotay."

"Are you... Angry with me?" He softly put a hand on her shoulder but she rolled it away.

She heavily sighed. "Of course not. Not with you."

"Yourself? Why?"

She faced him with exasperation. "Because I still haven't find the right way to tell you how sorry I am."

He almost escaped a small laugh, looking up at the ceiling. "You are impossible!" She frowned. "You were under the influence of an alien parasite, without any control of your doings. What do you blame yourself for?"

She opened her mouth to talk but stopped herself looking at her feet.

"Are your sorry because this lifeform suppressed all of your inhibitions ? Your restraints ? Your starfleet protocols? Leaving you only with rage and... the strength to go for what you just want ?"

At each word he inched closer to her, making her step backward until her back was against the bulkhead. This had a feeling of Déjà-vu.

She was avoiding his eyes, blushing severely. He slide a finger under her chin and finally made her look at him. Her expression was cold and closed. Chakotay knew he was overstepping the boundaries of their relation.

"Computer, halt turbolift." he said not too loudly. "Come on Kathryn… didn't you enjoyed it even a bit…?"

"You're going too far, Chakotay."

"Are you going to throw me into the brig because I wished one more kiss from my captain?"

She looked at him with round eyes and pushed him slightly with both hands on his chest. He noticed her quick glance at his lips, her cheeks were crimson. He moved closer and felt the heat of the flush of her face.

She was holding her breath, he wanted to let her cross the final step, the single inch that was separating their lips.

… and she did.

Kathryn joined their mouth releasing a deep satisfied sigh.

" _Kim to turbolift 1, is everything ok?_ "

Chakotay broke the kiss ready to answer to the young man from his com badge, but was drawn back to his lover with hungered hands. She caught his earlobe between her lips and Chakotay couldn't help but smile pleasantly.

"Give us a minute."

On the bridge, Kim frowned. He looked around him, nobody seemed to have heard Chakotay's answer. But when he looked back at his console, he noticed a private note from Tom.

\- " _Put the TB on maintenance & don't tell anyone"_

Kim winked at his friend across the bridge and deleted the virtual note.


End file.
